My Favorite Song
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Suenan las primeras notas... Cierro los ojos, siento la melodía... Escucho la canción y siento que frente a mi estás tú... Relatos  IchiRuki. Variopintos géneros musicales.
1. Más

Amigos y amigas de FF, aquí les traigo una nueva serie de relatos IchiRuki, songfic. Es la primera vez que intento este género, así que quien sabe que salga. La selección de canciones, la he hecho en base a las letras que -ciertamente- se relacionan bastante con nuestra pareja favorita protagonista. Balada, pop, salsa, reguetón y más… Por cierto, no hay una línea de tiempo continua, ustedes mismos se darán cuenta.

_**Post-Data:**__ Kubo Tite nos hace sufrir con el reencuentro, pero… Nada mejor que los fanfics para solventar eso… Nueva propuesta IchiRuki por Kuchiki9474._

_"Bürichi, IchiRuki... Qué más da..."_

-.-.-.-.-

"**My Favorite Song"**

**Más – Diego Gónzalez**

Sentimientos de Ichigo, para Rukia.

Ya es malo querer sin ser correspondido, pero sería peor que se supiera. Enloquezco con sólo pensarlo… Jamás me lo figuré. Ella es tan buena y juiciosa y yo tan alocado y arrebatado... No puedo creerlo, Rukia yo…

_Todo cambió cuando te vi,_

_jamás imaginé que habría_

_un corazón fuera de mí_

_sintiendo lo que yo sentía…_

No puedo evitarlo. No quise, pero me fue imposible… ¿Y cómo no quererte, si a pesar de tu carácter tan singular, eres hermosa y bondadosa? ¡Fui un estúpido al no adivinarlo antes!

_Fue tu voz,_

_tus labios tal vez,_

_tu forma de ser,_

_De niña y mujer…_

_Tan solo sé que hoy te quiero_

_Más_

_Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida_

_Más_

_Si no te tengo a ti, de que serviría_

_Más_

_Y que podría ya servir la respiración, muerto el corazón…_

No sé cuándo comencé a quererte de esta manera, pero lo descubrí en el momento que supe que ya no te vería… Y ahora que realmente ya no me molesta la idea de ser Shinigami, tuve que perder mis poderes… ¡Maldición!

_Quiero decir que antes de ti,_

_jamás imaginé que un día_

_iba a sentir algo así_

_y que un amor tan mágico vivía…_

Más de alguna vez dije que no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías… Para mí, tú solamente eras una niña jugando a los fantasmas, en aquel nuestro primer encuentro… Que estrechez de corazón tenía. Rukia, si pudieras poner tu mano en mi pecho, justo en este momento, te darías cuenta que mis latidos no te mienten. Incluso, por ti soportaría al horrendo conejo Chappy que idolatras…

_Fue tu voz,_

_tus labios tal vez,_

_tu forma de ser,_

_de niña y mujer…_

_Tan solo sé que hoy te quiero_

_Más_

_Te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida_

_Más_

_Si no te tengo a ti, de que serviría_

_Más_

_Y que podría ya servir la respiración, muerto el corazón…_

¡Al carajo con esto! Voy a recuperar mis habilidades… Te voy a buscar… Te voy a encontrar… Y te voy a amar… ¡¿De verdad pensabas que te voy a dejar escapar, sintiendo esto que me carcome el alma?

_Desde el instante en que te vi_

_mi vida ya ni fue la misma…_

Al fin y al cabo, contigo o sin ti, mi vida nunca ha sido normal, pero no tan vacía como ahora… Gracias Rukia, agradezco tu existencia…


	2. Ver Tus Ojos

"**My Favorite Song"**

**Ver Tus Ojos - Belanova**

Un descubrimiento de Rukia en Ichigo.

Estuve esperando todo ese tiempo, tratando de descubrir que era lo que me llamaba la atención de ti… Tu ceño no era, aunque siempre lo andabas fruncido… A eso agreguemos que tienes muchos defectos, como la impaciencia y la desfachatez, pero eso tampoco es lo que me sorprende -tanto- de ti…

_Viendo tus ojos puedo descifrar el universo_

_el viento suave, el azul del cielo, al fin lo entiendo…_

_Que este mundo gira y que algún día he de morir,_

_Pero contigo…_

El color de tu cabello tampoco capta mi atención, si bien sé que es de un color muy peculiar. Aunque por ello, bien podría llamarte Zanahoria-Kun… ¡De seguro te molestarías conmigo!

_Y en esta historia_

_No existe el tiempo,_

_Porque en tus brazos me inventé el universo._

_Por fin lo entiendo que el pasado y el futuro, solo existe hoy…_

Tampoco me sorprende el parecido que tienes con Kaien-Dono. Al principio, debo admitir que sí me parecía verlo en ti, incluso Nii-Sama dijo que yo estaba contigo por ese recuerdo pero, después de un tiempo comprendí que eres muy diferente a él.

_Viendo tus ojos puedo descifrar el universo,_

_el viento suave, el azul del cielo, al fin lo entiendo…_

_Que este mundo gira y que algún día he de morir,_

_Pero contigo…_

¡Por Chappy! Ya sé que es lo que me gusta de ti (además de todas las idioteces que dije antes). Es tan simple y tan perfecto… ¡Tus ojos! Y lo que reflejas en ello: Amor y Valor. ¡Qué cursi te oíste Kuchiki Rukia!

_Y en esta historia_

_No existe el tiempo,_

_Porque en tus brazos me inventé el universo._

_Por fin lo entiendo que el pasado y el futuro, solo existe hoy…_

¿Amor? ¿Por qué digo eso? ¿Amor? ¿Amor a quien o a qué? ¡Tanto estar con él me está volviendo descerebrada! O será que yo…

_Y hoy te amo…_

_Y hoy te amo…_

_Y hoy te amo…_

_Y hoy te amo…_

Creo que sí… Eso debe de ser… Yo también te quiero Ichigo.


	3. Lejos de la Ciudad

"**My Favorite Song"**

**Lejos de la Ciudad - Kudai**

No has venido a visitarme en todo este tiempo, Rukia…

Ichigo, aunque no sea tu fuerte, sé paciente y espérame. Pronto volveré a verte…

_El mismo lugar_

_las calles y el mar,_

_la luna ilumina las horas de mi soledad_

_y ¿dónde estás?_

_Aun puedo escuchar tus pasos, tu andar,_

_el viento me trae los besos que ya no estarán_

_y ¿dónde estás?_

Rukia, durante toda mi vida viví con aquello de ver fantasmas y, siempre odié eso… Nunca distinguir vivos de muertos era irritante al inicio, luego soportarlos en todos lados era mucho peor; aunque, todo fue distinto cuando te conocí… Cambiaste mi vida y detuviste esa lluvia. Si pudieras oírme, te diría incluso que llegué a tolerar -un poco- tu excéntrico gusto por el seudoconejo Chappy. ¿Crees que algún día volveremos a vernos? Digo, para volver a patear tu trasero…

_Yo aquí te espero…_

_Y aun recuerdo ese momento_

_tus besos al despertar…_

_la brisa, el viento,_

_la luz del puerto,_

_tan lejos de la ciudad…_

Ichigo, eres un imbécil cabeza de chorlito, desesperado por hacer las cosas ya y punto. De nada sirve que yo te vea, si tú no puedes darte cuenta de mi presencia… Sé que no es tu culpa, pero hoy me siento un poco sola sin tu compañía… Ojalá pudiéramos ir a otro show de Don Kan'onji…

_El frío se irá,_

_la luz volverá_

_y espero que entonces el tiempo nos vuelva a encontrar_

_y ¿dónde estás?_

Al parecer hay quienes pueden ayudarme a recuperar mis poderes, ¿crees que debo dejar que lo hagan? Al fin y al cabo, así podría verte de nuevo. Aunque, viéndolo bien… ¡A mí que me importa si estás de acuerdo o no! Tu opinión me importa una mierda…

_Yo aquí te espero_

_y aun recuerdo ese momento,_

_tus besos al despertar,_

_la brisa, el viento,_

_la luz del puerto,_

_Tan lejos de la ciudad…_

¡Extraño tanto Karakura! ¿Recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez ahí? Era mi primera misión en el Mundo Real, tú eras un maldito crío incrédulo y… ¡Tuviste la osadía de patearme el trasero! ¡A mí, a Kuchiki Rukia! Pero sabes, me divertí mucho contigo… Tus reacciones son siempre divertidas.

_Y aun recuerdo ese momento_

_Tus besos al despertar…_

¡Rukia, definitivamente te veré de nuevo!

¡Pronto nos encontraremos Ichigo!

_Tan lejos de la ciudad…_

_Tan lejos de la ciudad…_

_Tan lejos de la ciudad…_


	4. La Despedida

"**My Favorite Song"**

La Despedida – Daddy Yankee

Recordar es volver a vivir… Tu aroma quedó impregnado en mi casa -tú casa-, en mi cuarto, en mi armario… Tu esencia quedó grabada en mi alma, en mi mente y en mi corazón. ¿Me recuerdas como yo te recuerdo a ti, Rukia?

_Antes que te vayas dame un beso_

_sé que soñare con tu regreso,_

_mi vida no es igual_

_ahora que te perdí._

_Como te voy a olvidar,_

_como te voy a olvidar…_

_(Dame mambo)_

Han pasado 17 meses desde la batalla contra Aizen y, durante todo ese tiempo, no has venido a visitarme a Karakura. Ni una tan sola vez. ¿Te has olvidado de mí?

_Sé que me dijiste _

_que el amor existe _

_y su poder hace lo que sea,_

_que cambie el destino_

_quédate conmigo porque no soporto la idea…_

Llegaste como bandido a mi casa... Y en ella te quedaste como un miembro más. Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, tantas que vivimos que me hicieron darme cuenta de algo: Te quiero.

_Que el amor a la distancia _

_fortalece la confianza y termina siendo una odisea._

_Así es la razón pero mi corazón_

_va ganando en esta pelea…_

Yo no buscaba a nadie pero te ví. Y ahora tengo que admitir que me la paso pensándote. Jamás voy a olvidarte, Rukia.

_Y tu recuerdo me está matando,_

_hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando._

_Nunca lo olvides te sigo amando,_

_hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando…_

_(Daddy, daddy, daddy)_

_Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo…_

**¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ichigo nunca…! ¡El no es así! Jamás nos traicionaría…**

_Antes que te vayas dame un beso_

_sé que soñare con tu regreso,_

_mi vida no es igual _

_ahora que te perdí._

_Como te voy a olvidar,_

_como te voy a olvidar…_

¿Eh? ¿Esa es tu voz? ¿Eres tú, Rukia?

_Hable con el hombre_

_que ví en el espejo_

_me dijo deja que vuele,_

_que se vaya lejos_

_si vuelve ese amor es tuyo,_

_y si no vuelve nunca fue tuyo_

_entonces sigue mi sabio consejo._

¡Respóndeme! -Y acerca su antigua insignia a su oído- Cuando más te necesito, el destino te apartan de mí…

_Y tu recuerdo me está matando,_

_hasta la muerte_

_aquí estaré esperando._

_Nunca lo olvides_

_te sigo amando,_

_hasta la muerte aquí estaré esperando._

_(Por siempre)_

Dos tierras de honda presencia se juntaron el día en que nos conocimos. Ambas son misterio y regalo.

_Antes que te vayas dame un beso_

_(Solo quiero un beso ma)_

_sé que soñare con tu regreso,_

_mi vida no es igual _

_ahora que te perdí._

_Como te voy a olvidar,_

_como te voy a olvidar…_

_(Solo dime como yo te olvido ma)_

_Como te voy a olvidar…_

_(Solo dime como yo te olvido ma)_

_Como te voy a olvidar_

¡Que las fuerzas eternas que rigen el destino me conviertan en polvo si me equivoco de camino! Rukia… ¡Te amo!

_Mundial_

Te veré al final del camino,

_te veré al final del camino,_

_si así lo quiere el destino…_

No sé cómo y ni me importa, pero yo… ¡Volveré a encontrarte!

_Llego la despedida en contra de nuestra voluntad hay que decir adiós._

¿Despedida? Esas son estupideces. Lo nuestro es para toda la eternidad.


End file.
